


the iniquity of trespass

by Bushwah



Series: we the clay [17]
Category: Fake AH Crew (Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Cults, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Consent Issues, D/s, Death Threats, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Female Jack Pattillo, Gaslighting, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Held Down, Humiliation, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Leather Kink, M/M, Matchmaking, Multi, Naked Male Clothed Female, Orgasm Control, Pegging, Rape Aftermath, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sex Education, Sexist Language, Sexual Harassment, Slurs, Spitroasting, Temporary Character Death, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Female Jack Pattillo, Unreliable Narrator, Voyeurism, abusive sex denial, fear kink, non-consensual domesticity, ruined orgasm, transactional sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: Jack isn't going to let Jeremy get away with raping her husband.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Jack Pattillo, Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free, Jeremy Dooley/Geoff Ramsey, Jeremy Dooley/Jack Pattillo, Jeremy Dooley/Michael Jones/Jack Pattillo, Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood, Michael Jones/Jack Pattillo, Ryan Haywood/Geoff Ramsey, Ryan Haywood/Jack Pattillo
Series: we the clay [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643119
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	the iniquity of trespass

**Author's Note:**

> This is an FPF fic based exclusively on the Fake AH Crew lore as set forth by Rooster Teeth Productions. This work owes an additional debt of thanks to Wren wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com and their collab partner Threatie alastair-made-me-undo-it.tumblr.com, posting collaboratively as Wrespawn on the AO3, for their contributions to the FAHC fandom.
> 
> All major characters in this series are abusive, in that they use abuse tactics in conducting their relationships. However, the degree of trauma they inflict depends on a variety of factors, within and outside their control. Abusive acts committed from a position of extreme power, such as Jack's control over the respawn machine (regarding the crew) or the other Fakes' access to it (regarding outsiders), are both particularly damaging and particularly unjustifiable.
> 
> Rape Aftermath, Discipline: This fic starts as Jeremy has recently raped Geoff, and the events of the fic theoretically constitute punishment for the rape. However, the punishment is administered by Jack, who has several conflicts of interest, and Geoff's experiences are not treated with respect. There is little or no genuine accountability in the fic.
> 
> Sexist Language: The phrase "old biddy" appears in a derogatory context.
> 
> Sex Education, Consent Issues: Jack is coercing Jeremy and Michael into sexual activity with each other and with her, and frames it as if it's a teaching thing.
> 
> Abusive Sex Denial: Jack arranges for Jeremy to be unable to seek consensual sex with other people, and then uses that isolation as leverage to establish active control over his sexual expression.
> 
> Slurs: The word "dyke" appears. It's not exactly hostile, but it's used in reference to a specific person and without consent. The words "freak" and "pervert" are also used in non-reclamatory self-reference.
> 
> Girl Penis, Pegging, Consent Issues: Jeremy thinks Jack fucking him is going to be with a strapon, but Jack actually uses her dick. This is adjacent to a stereotype; trans women are frequently portrayed as tricking men into a "gay" or passive sexual role as a form of sexual violation, to the point where trans women have been assumed to be sexual predators on the basis of their trans identity and subjected to violence. In this fic, the violation is not about Jack being trans; it's about Jack refusing to communicate with Jeremy about sex while also coercing him into sexual activity, and her trans identity informs the way in which she does this but is unrelated to the decision and tangential to the process.

Jeremy scuffs his shoe petulantly against the carpet in the Fakes' rec room. “I thought you had an open marriage.”

Jack suppresses a sigh. She probably should've seen this coming, given Ryan's proclivities, but Ryan's been so well-behaved when it comes to Geoff for so long that she didn't think of it.

“Are you under the impression that the person making the decisions here is _you_?”

Jeremy looks at her in a way that very clearly means 'yes' and may also constitute a leer. She smiles.

“I believe a demonstration is in order.” She raises her voice slightly, for effect. “Ryan?”

The Vagabond coalesces from the shadows. A hint of smugness in Jeremy's expression; he already knew Ryan was there. Good. He won't see the real trap until it's too late.

“What form of discipline do you believe would be appropriate for your husband?”

She's already had this conversation with Ryan, and they decided on a course of action at the time; the rehash is for Jeremy's benefit.

“He's sleeping on the couch,” the Vagabond says with satisfaction.

“Hmm,” Jack says, pretending to consider. “Will that be enough, do you think?”

Ryan shrugs. “I could torture him, but he'd like that.”

Jeremy plays it cool, but Jack can see him strategizing.

She makes eye contact with him. “The Kingpin is ready to forgive you. He says it would be a waste to have to put you down. But I'm not convinced you have it in you.”

* * *

Ryan is prepared that night, when Jeremy tries to seduce him. Stokes Ryan's hunger for forbidden fruit, lays himself temptingly on the edge of their private pool and says _she'll never know. Don't you want to?_

The quiet thrill of Jack working _with_ him is still fresh in Ryan's mind. She let him kill her when they were done talking—“to seal the deal,” she said. And her words about _this_ being what could bring Jeremy to a state of real fear...

But he's tempted even so—no, he's _wavering_. He wants. He knows Jeremy sees it, and it makes him want more.

Then Jeremy says, “Can't believe you of all people have some old biddy ordering you around. Rules were made to be broken, babe. Come get this. We'll deal with her later.”

Ryan doesn't have to try at all to give him a look of contempt before leaving the pool area. Jack catches his eye in the hallway an hour later, and he lets her take him aside and carve him up precisely, surgically—violence so skillful it can masquerade as gentleness.

* * *

The next day Jeremy asks, “What would I have to do for Geoff to forgive me?”

Jack happens to know that he's propositioned Ryan multiple times, and tried to approach Gavin as well. She's unsurprised that Ryan's loyalty to her was up to the challenge, but she's _proud_ of Gavin. He's come a long way from the brat who thought he could provoke her into hurting him.

Golden Boy can have a little humiliation. A treat.

(Wheels wears leather very, very well.)

“Why are you asking me?” Jack looks at him with a serious expression. “The decision is up to him.”

“Get fucked,” Jeremy snarls half-heartedly, and storms out.

Jack smiles after him. Progress.

* * *

Jack has been watching Michael closely, through Gavin or Ryan when she can't do it personally. He tolerates her presence well by this point, although he'll still startle at nothing and start to glance at her before looking back down at his phone.

When she senses he's bored, she tosses a conversation topic at him, and he's started to _consider_ them before burying himself more aggressively in what he's doing. So she stops, to lower his guard in preparation for the next assault.

She's there to keep him safe, but that doesn't mean she can't have a little fun.

When she skips over the step where she talks to him, he _notices_. It's nothing so obvious as squirming, but there's a distractible flickering to his eyes—she reads it as a desire for her to go back to entertaining him. She doesn't smile. She's on duty. Her eyes might soften a little. He's so _good_ , even when he doesn't know it.

He's signaling boredom again _sooner_ than he had been.

“When do you think Jeremy's going to give up?” she asks.

“I hope it's soon,” Michael says, then, anticipating her rejoinder, “nothing personal, it's just sorta odd being watched all the time.”

Jack hums sympathetically. “Yeah, it's really a pity we had to do this. Jeremy will come around, though.”

“Why don't you just kill him?” Michael blurts. He's clearly been thinking it for a while. Jack wishes she were close enough to touch him. Honesty like that deserves a reward.

“Why haven't I killed _you_?” Jack pauses to let the words sink in. “Or Gavin? You all annoy me sometimes. It's part of being family.”

Michael shrugs stiffly. Jack stands, telegraphing her movements, and sits next to him on the bed. He blanks his phone screen reflexively as it enters her field of view.

“I wouldn't just _abandon_ you because you did something I didn't like,” she explains patiently. “I'd want to fix it, because you're important to me. And so is he.”

Michael eyes the narrow space between them. Jack wants him to say it. _Please._ A beautiful word on the tip of his pretty pink tongue.

He doesn't, of course. She's not sure he ever will. But his shoulders slump in what might be disappointment, and that's enough.

* * *

Not long after that, Jack is leaning comfortably against the padded headboard with Mikey's head in her lap.

“Mm, your hair is so _soft_ ,” she murmurs. “Do you know how soft your hair is, honey?”

“Soft as honey,” Mikey agrees.

“Warm honey,” Jack confirms. “Warm melty honey, just like you.”

Mikey's body is completely relaxed, and his smile wide and real. Jack taps his arm, and his body starts recalibrating for movement. “Strip for me, okay, baby bear?”

He shimmies eagerly out of his clothing and offers himself up to be touched again. She chuckles fondly and lays her hands on him, and he looks up at her like he _knows_ he's the luckiest Mikey in the world.

* * *

Jeremy opens the door to Gavin's room without knocking, and stops short.

It's occupied. But not by Gavin. Jack and Michael are together on the bed, and Michael isn't wearing any clothing.

He averts his eyes and steps back. He's not going to be able to get at Michael through Jack; there's no point in staying. Watching is just going to make him more horny (and hence more frustrated). This imposed celibacy thing is a real pain in the balls.

Then he hears Jack's voice. “Why don't you come over here, honey?”

His feet are carrying him forward before he can think. He deposits himself at the other end of the bed and takes in the scene: Michael lying face up, relaxed and unmoving; Jack sitting upright with a hand on his shoulder.

“What are you thinking?” Jack asks.

“Just... you look really hot like this.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Do you want to try?”

Jeremy's gaze darts between them. Jack is looking at him, but Michael is looking at _Jack_ , seemingly oblivious to Jeremy's presence. His eyes are half closed, sleepy and trusting. Fuck yeah he wants to try.

He's even willing to play along with Jack's infuriating rules in order to do it. To a degree.

“Yeah,” he says. “I wanna try.”

Jack looks to Michael, who seems to wake up from whatever doze he'd been in. “Li'l J here is going to touch you,” she explains. “That okay?”

“Mmhm!” Michael says without looking away from Jack.

Jack looks back at Jeremy. “Go on.”

* * *

“So how does this work?” someone who isn't Jack is asking in a mistrustful voice. Mikey hunkers down on the bed, the beginnings of fear flaring in his belly. Jack pets him firm and slow, and he relaxes again.

Jack hums. “I'm glad you asked,” she says, not to him. “As I said, you can touch him. Be sure to back off and check with him if he doesn't seem to be liking something, and stop if he says stop.”

Mikey isn't listening to anything except how beautiful her voice is.

“Mikey, I want you to be honest with Jeremy, okay?”

Oh, right, that person's name is Jeremy.

“Okay,” Mikey says. All this seems sorta complicated, but he can deal with it. He looks to Jeremy obediently. “Sorry, did you ask something?”

“Not yet,” Jack says. Mikey closes his eyes. He feels so safe when she's talking to him, sometimes it's hard to stay awake. She squeezes his wrist lightly, and he opens them again. What was he supposed to be doing?

Right, Jeremy. Be touched. Answer questions. Easy stuff. He does that with Jack all the time.

Jeremy squares his shoulders. Is he nervous? He shouldn't be. Mikey is a good boy.

Then Jeremy scoots over and sits next to Mikey and puts his hand on Mikey's neck and Mikey _shudders_ , it's not like when Jack does it but it's still so much, he loves being touched there, he doesn't really have a _favorite_ way to be touched but that one is still special.

“Tell him how you're feeling,” Jack prompts.

“Feels _good_ ,” Mikey slurs. “So good, Jer—Jer yes, I, I like.”

* * *

“Is that so?” Jeremy's eyes are smug, and his hands hungry. “What about this?” He flicks Mikey's nipple, and Mikey gasps. He runs a hand over Mikey's chest in... apology?

_Fascinating._

He tries pinching next, then rolling, and Jack smiles even before Mikey closes his eyes and moans.

“You like that, huh?”

“Yes, J,” Mikey says, “please yes, 's good. 'S _really_ good.”

Jeremy does it again, and Mikey bites his lip, and Jack is really _distractingly_ hard at this point, but she doesn't want to horn in on what Jeremy and Mikey have going on.

“So can I suck your dick?” Jeremy _almost_ addresses the question to her, but no, he's playing along.

Mikey has a little hopeful smile. “Please,” he says. Jack doesn't do that for him often, but she's made sure he knows what it feels like.

Jeremy cups Mikey's balls and strokes his dick and Mikey's hips jerk up helplessly into his hand. Jeremy smirks.

Jack rubs the bulge in her shorts slowly. Jeremy's _hot_ when he's got some of the brattiness knocked out of him. Desperation is a good look on him—on both of them.

Jeremy shifts down and puts his mouth on Mikey's cock, and Mikey _keens_.

* * *

Jack still has her hand on Mikey's shoulder, and when she feels that he wants to say something, she gives him permission like that.

“Jer'my,” he says, and Jeremy looks up at him and Mikey's eyes fall shut and his hips cant forward before they steady again. “I, please, I, hol' me down.”

Jeremy ignores him at first, but at Jack's stern look, he pulls off, replacing his mouth with his hand on Mikey's cock. “You want me to hold you down?” he asks.

“Yeah, so I can't,” he gives a demonstrative thrust into Jeremy's hand, “don' wanna hurt you, Jer, please.”

Jeremy's other hand is sneaking down to touch himself, and Jack slaps it away. “Behave.”

Jeremy grasps the sheet instead, but his attention is still on Mikey. “I want you to,” he says, “I want you to fuck my mouth,” and _fuck_ that's hot, that he'd just say it like that, but he's still talking, “you don't gotta, fuck, I learned my lesson, but I want something inside me—” he turns pleading eyes on her “—I wasn't gonna come, really I wasn't, I just wanted to finger myself so I could ride him, if he wanted—”

Jack _growls_ , and Jeremy's knuckles go white on the sheet.

“I don't appreciate what you did to my husband,” she says.

“I _know_ ,” Jeremy says, his voice breaking on the word, “know you prob'ly _hate_ me, don't want me 'minding you of what I did to him, but it's different I swear it's different, I just wanna make him feel good. If you don't want me to I'll stop, if _he_ doesn't want me to—just, fuck, I'm _sorry_ , okay? I'm sorry I fucked up, I'm a fucking pervert freak 'n' I'm su'prised you even wanna _look_ at me—”

“Say that again.”

“I'm sorry,” Jeremy says, and she sees the realization dawning on his face that he _is_. His hand slows on Mikey's cock, and Mikey droops perceptibly, but doesn't make a sound. “I'm sorry I fucked your husband wrong.”

“And you're going to say that to Geoff when we're done here?” Jeremy nods earnestly, and Jack presses the point. “Why?”

“I fucked up and I wanna make things okay again.”

“And you're not going to do it again?”

Jeremy shudders, and his free hand darts toward his cock, but this time he pulls it away without having to be prompted. “Learn' my lesson,” he says, less resentfully than Jack was expecting. “Want Ryan t' kill me again. _Fuck_ I wanna—” He reaches over and tweaks Mikey's nipple, stroking Mikey's cock faster briefly, then slower again. Mikey whines. “—wanna get fucked for real, wanna make someone feel good, god I wish you'd fuck my throat—” (That last directed at Mikey.)

Mikey wants to say something again, and Jack lets him. “Can I have um, can I have lube?”

Jeremy looks like he's out of his mind with lust. “Uh, where do you keep it?”

“Gavin has it, it's on his side, look in the top drawer,” Mikey says promptly, then visibly realizes he has no idea where he got that information and starts to freak out.

Jack catches it and reaches out to pet him. She rubs his thigh, plausibly sexual for Jeremy's benefit, but that's not her primary purpose. She wants Mikey to keep enjoying this, and Jeremy to keep feeling useful.

Mikey's brow unknits, his mouth going slack. His eyes swing back around to her like a compass pointing north.

“Does Mikey need a break?” she asks him quietly, with Jeremy rooting around in the drawer. “Do you need me to touch you for a while?”

Mikey nods, hesitates, then shakes his head.

“Or are you okay to let Jeremy keep touching you?”

“Jer'my,” Mikey says. “Please.”

Jeremy comes back with the lube. “Hang on,” Jack says, and then turns to Mikey. “What did you want him to do with it, honey?”

Mikey, for his part, is looking at Jeremy. “Um, if you're going to pet my dick more, it feels better with um. With lube.”

* * *

It takes a moment for Jeremy to realize that Michael means _continue the handjob_. Weirdass way of putting it, but maybe it's a fetish thing.

“You want me to do that?”

Michael averts his eyes and squirms. Okay, he wants something else. “I'm not a mind-reader,” Jeremy says with a disarming smile. “If you want something, you gotta tell me what.”

“I had an idea,” Michael says.

* * *

Mikey has been thinking.

Jack is acting like she wants to fuck someone. Mikey is busy. Specifically, Mikey is supposed to talk to Jeremy and let Jeremy touch him.

But Jeremy wants to be fucked, and Mikey isn't going to fuck him.

That, along with the way Jack is looking at Jeremy, leads to only one conclusion.

* * *

“I want you to suck my dick while Jack fucks you.”

Jeremy throws a startled glance at Jack, who's eying him like a cat, tail flicking, staring down a bird. “Uh—sure. If that's okay with her?”

“I'll do it,” Jack says, her voice low with arousal.

Damn, Jeremy's really about to be a Fake sandwich. He hands the lube bottle to Jack and leans down to take Michael's cock in his mouth again.

This time, he pins down Michael's hips with good grace. He's gonna get fucked right.

_I bet Jack wields a strap like a proper dyke._

* * *

It's unacceptable that Jeremy is still fully dressed.

Jack rectifies this problem by nudging him, then easing his pants and underwear off his unfairly shapely hips. She helps him balance his body weight as he lifts his knees, one at a time, for her to slip his clothing the rest of the way off.

She strips herself efficiently—depositing her clothing in a neat pile by Michael's side of the bed—then examines Jeremy with a critical eye.

There's nothing that can be done about his shirt without destroying it (or interrupting Mikey), and Jack doesn't have the fucking _patience_ for that shit. She considers commenting on the subject of eye-searing orange as a color choice and its relative attractiveness, but decides against. She can work on Jeremy's fashion sense later.

She permits herself the satisfaction of allowing her anger to translate to roughness as she prepares him—anger not primarily at Jeremy's transgression but at her own decision to fuck him anyway. He accepts the treatment eagerly, his hips canting back to take her lube-slick fingers deeper. Her other hand spreads another dollop of lube onto her cock with firm strokes that provide some relief to the sexual component of her frustration.

Fuck it, he's ready. She wipes her fingers on his hideous shirt, grasps his hips firmly, and sinks her cock into the waiting warmth of his hole.

* * *

Jeremy is pretty sure that's not a strap-on.

He has the brief, dizzying impression that Geoff is fucking him again, but then Jack groans behind him and he puts the pieces together: that's her dick.

He moans encouragingly and feels Michael's hips buck against his hands. Stuffed from both ends. What a way to end a dry streak.

Although... shit. Is he gonna get to come?

He might not have a choice, actually. He's been horny for long enough (Gavin's a fucking _tease_ ) that he can already tell he's not going to have much in the way of stamina.

Jack might just... stop, though. Right when he's starting to come.

So he takes one hand off of Michael (moving the other to the base of Michael's cock, so he can keep sucking without ceding control and making Michael freak out again) and uses it to wave at his dick. The form of it is more invitation than warning, but he's not really expecting Jack to take him up on it.

“You want me to give you a reacharound, hotshot?” Jeremy fucking loves how Jack sounds when she's horny. “You're not getting off that easily. You come on my cock or not at all.”

Jeremy grinds back on her and leans forward again to take Michael deeper into his mouth. Sounds like a bargain.

**Author's Note:**

> Leviticus 22:16.


End file.
